Dos tontos y un bebé
by Liss Noir
Summary: Mimi y Koushiro no tienen nada en común excepto que los dos se encuentran tristes y terriblemente solos. Sin embargo, después de una noche en la que el alcohol y los besos se entremezclan ambos se ven inmersos en una nueva aventura la cual los unirá por el resto de sus vidas.
1. El prólogo

**Dos tontos y un bebé.**

Mimi y Koushiro no tienen nada en común. Ella es una mujer independiente y liberal mientras que él es un hombre reservado y tradicionalista. Sin embargo después de una noche en la que el alcohol y los besos se entremezclan ambos se ven inmersos en una nueva aventura la cual los unirá por el resto de sus vidas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Género: Romance

Personajes principales: Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi

Línea temporal: Año 2017, Mimi y Koushiro tienen 28 años.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El prologo.**

La música resonó fuertemente en sus oídos y ella se dejó llevar por el ritmo. Bebió un poco más de su copa, el alcohol había comenzado a hacer estragos en su cabeza afectando gravemente su sentido del equilibrio por lo que ahora se sostenía del que parecía un atractivo chico.

Éste se giró a verla extrañado, ella sonrió en modo de disculpa.

-He perdido el equilibrio. –admitió la castaña con la voz cantarina que provocaban seis copas de champagne. –Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

El joven que lucía evidentemente más joven que ella le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos azules destellando.

-No es molestia. –dijo él, dejando entrever aquel acento americano que Mimi tanto iba a extrañar. -¿Estás aquí sola? –indagó.

-No, estoy con mis compañeras del trabajo –Gritó la mujer por sobre la música. –Sólo que creo que las he perdido.

-¿Están festejando?

-Es una despedida más bien –Explicó ella con los pies enredándosele. –Mañana me voy a Japón.

-¿Japón? ¿Por qué dejar Los Angeles?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –Anunció Mimi alzando su copa alto y brindando con el joven desconocido.

Éste le regaló una nueva sonrisa antes de beber a su vaso que, a juzgar por el olor, se trataba de ron con coca-cola, una bebida que Mimi encontraba realmente repugnante pero que a los jóvenes parecía encantarles. Observó una vez más al chico frente a ella, no tendría más de veintiuno. Le guiñó el ojo antes de acercarse provocativamente con el fin de sacarlo a bailar.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces con este vejestorio, Tom?

Mimi Tachikawa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una chica proveniente de sus espaldas. El llamado Tom se puso blanco y de inmediato dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Mimi. Ésta observó a la chica que había hablado, era una joven alta (le sacaba media cabeza), con rizos alborotados y los labios pintados de negro, haciéndola lucir interesante y sofisticada, incluso en un club como aquel.

-¿A quién estás llamado vejestorio? –Preguntó Mimi sintiendo la indignación extenderse por su cuerpo. –Tendré un par de años más que tú…

-Claro –Repuso la joven con ironía. –Aléjese de mi novio, señora o me veré obligada a enseñarle modales.

-¿Enseñarme tú a mí? –retó Mimi, impulsada más que nada por el alcohol que corría por sus venas. -¿Qué podría enseñarme una mocosa sin clase?

La respuesta de la chica fue lanzarse hacia ella tomándola del cabello y jalando hasta que Mimi se tuvo que encorvar por el dolor, soltó un grito y movió sus brazos tratando de liberarse de aquella loca mujer. Tom, el supuesto novio de la joven, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, tratando de que soltara los rizos castaños de Mimi y aquella pelea por fin terminara. La gente los rodeó, los hombres gritaban cosas vulgares mientras todos vitoreaban y pedía a gritos más golpes. Finalmente llegó la seguridad del local y se encargó de sacar a ambas a la calle, la joven de cabello rizado marchó aireada y molesta con Tom pisándole los talones.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada. –exclamó Mimi furiosa. –Ha sido ella la que se ha lanzado a mí. ¡Por favor! Mis amigas siguen adentro.

El guardia la miró molesto.

-Creo que la noche ha terminado para usted, madame. –replicó antes de darle la espalda y volver adentro del club.

Mimi, cargada de indignación, coraje y frustración, se subió a su auto y condujo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. No podía creer que su última noche en Los Angeles fuera a terminar de esa manera: humillada, golpeada, sola y ebria.

Pensó en la manera en la que aquella jovencita la había llamado vejestorio. Bueno, tal vez fuera unos seis o siete años más joven que ella pero eso no significaba que fuera vieja, ¿O sí? Realmente Mimi se sentía como una jovencita pero, ¿Lo era?

La respuesta era clara: no, no lo era.

Pensó en ella misma a los veintiuno. Definitivamente a la Mimi de años atrás no la hubieran sacado de un club a las dos de la mañana por una pelea. Habría podido defenderse de la chica a diestra y siniestra, se habría quedado con su novio y habría convencido al guardia de dejarla pasar otra vez. De repente los años le pesaron y todas las cosas que ya no era capaz de hacer la hicieron hundirse como una bala de cañón.

Finalmente llegó a casa, observó el apartamento completamente vacío y trató de dormir.

…

Koushiro se miró una vez más en el espejo, no era propio en él prestarle tanta atención a su aspecto pero esa noche era quizá la más especial de su vida, y no se iba a perdonar que hubiera un cabello fuera de lugar o una mancha en la pulcra camisa azul que había optado por usar.

De pronto recordó todos los consejos que alguna vez le habían dado Taichi, Yamato y Tentomon. El Yagami había dicho sonriente "Si ya te quiere, no hay manera de que puedas cagarla." Yamato había negado y había agregado entre dientes "Siempre debes decir a una mujer lo que sabes que quiere oír." como si este fuese el secreto de un buen matrimonio. Por último Tentomon había mascullado "No aceptes un no por respuesta, Koushiro-kun."

Cada consejo le había servido a su manera y le había ayudado a no sentirse tan nervioso. Era obvio que aún percibía una que otra mariposa revoloteando en su estómago, sin embargo esta sensación lejos de incomodarlo lo emocionaba y lo impulsaba a por fin llevar a cabo su cometido.

"Tal vez es extraño que no me sienta nervioso." Pensó para sí mismo. "¿Estaré cometiendo un error?"

Se sentó unos minutos y lo meditó. Quizá él no hubiera tenido un romance como el de las películas ni una relación intensa dónde sentía que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, su relación era más pacífica, más honesta y más madura. Sinceramente desde que había conocido a Yui había sentido una gran conexión. Les gustaban las mismas cosas, disfrutaban de las mismas películas, de la misma música, de los mismos juegos de video, realmente era extraño que pelearan porque su vida era demasiado armoniosa. Ninguno tenía un temperamento explosivo, ambos eran personas reflexivas e introvertidas que simplemente disfrutaban de estar juntos.

A Koushiro ella le hacía sentir una calidez en su pecho y de inmediato supo por qué no estaba nervioso. Con Yui no había razón para estarlo, ella no era impredecible ni espontanea. Sabía que esperar de Yui y casi nunca lo decepcionaba.

Se habían conocido hace un año y medio en el Centro de Investigación Digimon o CID, el lugar que Koushiro había fundado con el señor Takenouchi hace un par de años y que se dedicaba de lleno a la investigación, exploración y análisis del mundo Digital. Cada año Koushiro debía entregar un informe al gobierno de Japón donde relataba sus descubrimientos e investigaciones lo que provocaba que cada vez más personas estuvieran enteradas de cómo funcionaba el Digimundo y los digimon como tal, creando un gran avance no sólo en el país, sino también en la humanidad.

Yui había sido una enviada desde la Academia de Ciencias y Tecnología de Tokio, la mejor de su clase. Pronto Koushiro había descubierto lo lista que era y lo bien que trabajaba, por lo que la colocó bajó su supervisión y de golpe lo que comenzó como una relación jefe-investigadora se había convertido en algo más.

Enamorarse había sido sencillo. ¿Qué había que no le gustara? Yui era simplemente perfecta. Lista, divertida, bonita y tranquila, era todo lo que él pudiera haber pedido y más.

Era por eso que ahora después de un año de relación, había decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Tenía veintiocho años después de todo y sentía que era el momento justo y adecuado para poder asumir una responsabilidad así en su vida. Un matrimonio.

Era de esperarse que buscara eso, sus amigos estaban contrayendo nupcias y teniendo bebés y aunque a él la idea de una familia le parecía algo apresurada sí quería poder empezar a construir algo con la mujer que él sabía, era su media naranja. Así que se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió de casa con la firme intención de que cuando volviera Yui Kaname se convertiría en la futura señora Izumi.

Llegó al restaurant donde la había citado. Le sorprendió encontrarse con Yui en pantalones holgados y una gran chamarra marrón, un atuendo nada apto para los estándares de su cena, sin embargo supuso que se encontraría cansada por el trabajo y decidió que no le importaba su poco elegante atuendo. Se sentó frente a ella y ésta alzó los ojos ambarinos hacia él. Yui parecía nerviosa y preocupada, quizá orquestando en su mente una idea de lo que Koushiro estaba a punto de hacer. Él la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que has llegado. –Dijo la mujer de cabello negro. –No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? –Indagó el extrañado pelirrojo. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Kou-kun –Hablo Yui. –Tengo que decirte algo.

Él sintió una oleada de adrenalina extenderse por su cuerpo y dejarlo inmóvil y petrificado. No fue capaz de responder y temiéndose lo peor, escuchó a su novia la cual por primera vez en años le estaba dando una sorpresa inesperada.

-Me acosté con Hisagi –Escupió Yui de una. –Y he sentido más cosas de las que sentí en años de relación contigo Kou. Se acabó.

El pelirrojo, tanteando la caja con el anillo que traía en la chaqueta, sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho y aterrizaba en su sopa.

* * *

Mi primera historia Mishiro y también mi primer long-fic. Espero hacer un buen trabajo!

 _Liss_


	2. La preparación

**Dos tontos y un bebé.**

Mimi y Koushiro no tienen nada en común. Ella es una mujer independiente y liberal mientras que él es un hombre reservado y tradicionalista. Sin embargo después de una noche en la que el alcohol y los besos se entremezclan ambos se ven inmersos en una nueva aventura la cual los unirá por el resto de sus vidas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Género: Romance

Personajes principales: Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi

Línea temporal: Año 2017, Mimi y Koushiro tienen 28 años.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La preparación  
**

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Odaiba y Mimi sinceramente se alegraba de que hasta ahora todo hubiese sido trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Cuando se importa una marca extranjera al mercado japonés siempre es difícil el inicio y el despegue, sin embargo Mimi tenía plena confianza en que lo que le había funcionado tan bien en América ahora le funcionaría de la misma forma en su país natal. Su marca de cáterin era original y diferente, nadie más cocinaba los platillos (y sobre todo los postres) que ella hacía. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su toque original le daría clientes tarde o temprano pero ahora necesitaba empezar a publicitarse y dejar que el mercado despegara.

Dirigir el negocio desde Odaiba había sido una decisión puramente emocional. Su ciudad de origen seguía siendo el único lugar donde Mimi se sentía verdaderamente en casa. No sólo porque era donde Palmon se sentía verdaderamente feliz, sino también porque sus amigos de la infancia, los niños elegidos, seguían allí.

Justo ahora era Sora Takenouchi, la que fue su mejor amiga por años, quien la miraba a través de la mesa.

—No puedo creer que hayas llegado hace una semana y hasta ahora me hayas llamado –Se quejó la pelirroja.

Sora y Mimi habían sido grandes amigas por años. Incluso con la distancia los correos electrónicos, las llamadas, las visitas y las caminatas por el Digimundo nunca escasearon entre ambas. Sin embargo desde que Sora se había casado con Yamato hace casi cinco años y había comenzado su propia línea de kimonos era evidente que ya no tenía el mismo tiempo para dedicarle a Mimi que solía tener el pasado. A pesar de aquello, era propio en ellas verse por lo menos un par de veces al año e intercambiar novedades, chismes y anécdotas divertidas.

Hoy Sora, con un estomago abultado que delataba un prominente embarazo, había accedido a comer en el departamento de la Tachikawa.

—He estado muy ocupada iniciando el negocio –Admitió Mimi. –No es fácil comenzar de cero.

Su amiga asintió.

—Lo entiendo –dijo Sora. –Sin embargo recuerdas que se celebra este fin de semana, ¿No es así? –Preguntó la Takenouchi.

—Claro que si –Respondió Mimi. –Jamás olvidaría el primero de agosto, Sora. Por más ocupada que me encuentre –Añadió con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, después de todo tenía más de un año que no te veíamos –Repuso su amiga.

—Bueno, eso es porque había estado ocupada planificando el nuevo negocio –Reconoció Mimi. –Además, ustedes son quienes más ocupados han estado. Casándose, teniendo hijos… —Se estremeció. –Han crecido demasiado en poco tiempo.

Sora soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos Mimi, ¿Qué no quiere crecer?

—He crecido –Clarificó la joven. –Pero no me he cargado responsabilidades tan grandes al hombro. No aún.

—Y eso está bien –Concluyó la pelirroja. –No es necesario que te cases y tengas una familia para ser feliz.

Mimi trató de ocultar su decepción con una nueva sonrisa. Era cierto que ella se consideraba a sí misma como una joven liberal e independiente que poco tenía que ver con lo considerado socialmente aceptable en su natal Japón, sin embargo, también era verdad que la idea de un esposo y un par de hijitos monos no le era tan descabellada y le producía un revoltijo en el estómago a causa del miedo que le daba no conseguirlo. Sabía que para sus conocidos ella no sería la clásica mujer que esperaba el amor y un anillo de diamantes sentada en el rincón y no quería serlo, pero a veces el pinchazo en el pecho que recibía cada que alguien se comprometía, que la invitaban a una boda, o que veía fotos en el internet de los hijos de alguien, era tan insoportable que la hacía querer llorar.

—Así es, larga vida a la mujer trabajadora moderna –Exclamó con una fingida mueca de diversión. –Hablando de trabajo, toma un par de tarjetas, lo que necesito ahora es darme a conocer más.

Sora asintió. — ¿Por qué no te encargas de la fiesta del sábado? –Preguntó. –Será en casa de Ken y Miyako y estoy segura de que les encantaría que te ocuparas de la comida.

— ¿Estás segura? –Indagó Mimi. –No quiero que se sientan obligados a nada.

Sora sonrió conciliadoramente.

—Se los comentaré, si les gusta la idea les diré que te llamen, ¿Te parece?

—¡Eso sería genial, gracias!

Abrazó a su amiga como pudo debido al gran vientre que se interponía entre ambas. Sora le regresó el abrazo antes de que se excusara para ir al baño diciendo que un bebé aplastaba más la vejiga que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Mimi sonrió mirando con dulzura como la pelirroja sostenía su panza al ponerse de pie. Le pareció realmente bello como Yamato y Sora podían haber logrado algo tan hermoso con su amor.

Pasados un par de minutos Sora se marchó. Mimi continuó arreglando su nuevo departamento, cosa que hasta ahora había estado posponiendo más bien por pereza cuando recibió una llamada de Miyako. Ésta sonaba tan chillante y emocionada como la recordaba mientras le decía lo encantada que estaría si se ocupara de la comida para la fiesta del primero de agosto, alegando el poco tiempo libre que tenía y lo poco le gustaba cocinar. Mimi le ofreció pasar a su casa a revisar el menú pero Miyako aseguró que lo que ella eligiera estaría bien y se despidió agradeciéndole y prometiendo mandar el cheque lo más pronto posible.

Al colgar Mimi se encontró con una extraña sensación mezcla de la felicidad y la nostalgia.

* * *

Koushiro llevaba añorando el fin de semana desde que el lunes lo había golpeado.

No sólo porque era el único día que se podía dar el lujo de dormir hasta tarde (aunque no lo pareciera ser un genio le provocaba un gran cansancio que se acumulaba y que hacía que abriera los ojos hasta el mediodía del sábado). Sino también porque significaba no tener que ver a Yui en por lo menos un par de días.

Y es que no había nada peor que trabajar con tu ex.

Además de que Yui no era cualquier ex. Estuvo a unos minutos de que Koushiro le propusiera pasar el resto de su vida con él y si a eso le agregamos que había dormido con su vecino, el atlético y atractivo Hisagi Ishiro, siendo aún novia del pelirrojo tenemos como resultado a la última persona que él quisiera volver a ver en su vida.

La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que había querido despedirla, había querido verla desamparada sin empleo, rezagada, sola y humillada, así como él. La odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie y aquel sentimiento comenzaba a volverlo una persona amargada y constantemente enojada con la vida, de la cual sus mejores amigos comenzaban a hartarse.

Sabía que no podía odiarla por siempre y que en algún momento debía encontrar la paz de perdonarla, sin embargo justa ahora con un anillo de compromiso en su mesita de noche, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

—Koushiro tienes visitas –Anunció Tentomon tan pronto como lo vio abrir los ojos.

Cuando Koushiro salió de la habitación aún en pijama, se encontró con que Taichi se encontraba en su cocina, sirviendo un espléndido desayuno que parecía haber sido preparado por él. Una conocida sensación de gratitud inundó al pelirrojo antes de que la humillación golpeara como una bala en su pecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó ligeramente anonadado.

—Preparándote el desayuno, ¿No lo ves?

— ¿De nuevo? Has estado haciendo esto por dos fines de semana, creo que estoy listo para preparar mi propio desayuno –Se molestó el pelirrojo.

Taichi negó con la cabeza.

—No te enojes, sólo quiero ayudar.

—Ayuda en tu casa –Espetó Izumi. — ¿O qué? ¿A tu esposa no le molesta que cada sábado salgas de la casa temprano y vengas a preparar el desayuno para alguien más?

El moreno compañero de Agumon soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Koushiro rodaba los ojos. Sin duda Taichi intentaba tomárselo con seriedad pero siempre terminaba fallando en el intento.

—A Sayuri no le molesta –Aseguró él. –Así que tampoco debería molestarte a ti.

—Lamento enfadarme porque mis amigos me traten como un inválido –Escupió venenosamente.

Taichi se sentó a su lado y por primera vez borró aquella boba sonrisa de su cara.

—Vamos, Kou –Habló. –Sabes que queremos apoyarte, lo último que quiero es que te deprimas y no dejes tu departamento.

—Eso no pasará –Refutó el genio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Pensabas ir a la fiesta del primero de agosto?

Koushiro no respondió. Era cierto que no había estado dentro de sus planes asistir a una tonta fiesta. Sabía que para Tentomon y los demás era una fecha importante, pero sinceramente a él no podía antojársele menos ir y pararse en casa de los Ichijouji y fingir frente a todos sus conocidos que todo iba marchando de maravilla en su vida. Menos cuando a estas alturas ya todos se habrían enterado de lo de Yui.

—Yamato piensa que deberías ir.

El desespero se apoderó del pelirrojo quien se puso de pie enfadado. Tentomon y Taichi lo observaron con los ojos como platos.

—Si Yamato pienso eso entonces déjame decirte que no me interesa, Taichi –Explotó. –No me interesa ni tu opinión, ni la de Yamato, ni la de Jyou, ni la de nadie. Estoy cansado de que me vean con lástima, estoy cansado de que vengas a mi casa y me hagas el desayuno como si me tratara de un huérfano con cáncer. ¡Estoy cansado de que sientan compasión por mí! ¡Sólo déjenme en paz!

Taichi lo imitó y se puso de pie encarándolo por primera vez. Se notaba la diferencia de altura pues para desgracia del pelirrojo, su amigo le sacaba un buen palmo y aquello no ayudó a su amor propio.

—Déjate de tonterías, somos amigos –Excusó Yagami. –Y los amigos van y te sacan de tu casa cuando lo único que quieres es pudrirte en tu cama. No dejaremos que esa perra de Yui…

—Taichi… —Le reprendió Izumi, sin poder soportar escuchar aquella expresión refiriéndose a su ex novia. Por más que la odiara escuchar de la boca del moreno esas palabras le provocaba una punzada en el pecho

—¡Eso es lo que es, una perra! –Gritó cansado. –Y no dejaremos que te arruine la vida, así que come tu desayuno, dúchate y prepárate para la fiesta.

—No tengo ánimos de ninguna fiesta –confesó Koushiro dejando atrás el enojo y cayendo en un estado depresivo.

—Vamos, Kou –Habló ahora Tentomon. –Deberías salir, distraerte, tomar un trago.

—Tal vez acostarte con una linda chica –Bromeó Taichi recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su amigo. — ¿Qué? No es una idea tan descabellada. Yamato cree que deberías hacerlo.

Koushiro entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar.

—Yamato esto, Yamato el otro… —Se quejó. — ¿Crees que su palabra es ley acaso?

Taichi rio contento y Koushiro extrañó eso. Echó de menos aquella sensación de sentir la alegría fluir por tu cuerpo. Extrañó esa felicidad.

—Sólo estoy tratando de convencerte –Aludió el moreno. — ¿Te veo allí?

—Supongo que sí –Concluyó Koushiro. –Nos veremos allá.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo, de verdad pensé que nadie se iba a animar a leer esta pequeña locura.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos: El encuentro.

Saludos y un beso enorme!

 _Liss_.


	3. El encuentro

**Dos tontos y un bebé.**

Mimi y Koushiro no tienen nada en común. Ella es una mujer independiente y liberal mientras que él es un hombre reservado y tradicionalista. Sin embargo después de una noche en la que el alcohol y los besos se entremezclan ambos se ven inmersos en una nueva aventura la cual los unirá por el resto de sus vidas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Género: Romance

Personajes principales: Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi

Línea temporal: Año 2017, Mimi y Koushiro tienen 28 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El encuentro**

Mimi había armado un menú que estaba segura, causaría sensación. Sabía que sus sabores no eran los más comunes pero eso es lo que hacía su cocina tan especial y tan cotizada entre los americanos.

Había armado charolas con canapés de cangrejo y salsa de trufas negras, rollos de vegetales con queso y miel y finalmente sus famosas bolas de arroz al pimiento. Sabía que sería suficiente para que los estómagos de los invitados se encontraran contentos y degustaran un poco más de sus originales platillos. Trató de alejar aquella sombra de miedo que la amenazaba con mostrarse, miedo completamente justificado pues poco podía imaginar a Iori o a Ken dándole una oportunidad a los vegetales con miel, pero sabía que si lo hacían no se decepcionarían. Y es que ese era su principal temor, ser una decepción para todos.

—Ya lo eres –Se dijo en voz alta. –Sólo eres una anciana que sigue actuando como si tuviera dieciocho, llevando modelos de Calvin Klein a su apartamento sin saber su segundo nombre.

Escuchó a Palmon responder desde la sala de estar pero le aseguró que no estaba hablando con ella y acto seguido se comenzó a alistar. Se enfundó en un vestido negro completamente pegado a su cuerpo permitiendo ver que los años no dejaban de ser bondadosos con ella, dándole un cuerpo envidiable. Su cabello castaño lo peino en delicadas ondas cayendo por sus hombros desnudos para finalmente agregar a su atuendo algo de color pintando sus labios de un rosa brillante; quería lucir bien, después de todo a la mayoría de estas personas tenía más de un año que no las veía, a excepción de Miyako y Ken que habían tomado unas vacaciones en América hace poco y a Hikari, quien se había encontrado con ella en la playa hace unos diez meses.

Se colocó las zapatillas y tomando su bolso partió a casa de los Ichijouji llenando su camioneta de deliciosa comida.

—Mimi, bienvenida –Dijo Ken recibiéndola con toda la educación y cortesía que ostentaba desde niño. –Adelante, agradecemos mucho que te hayas ocupado de la comida. Desde que Hinami nació apenas y tenemos tiempo para respirar.

Ella contestó al comentario con una sonrisa y preguntó por la pequeña niña de dos años.

—Está en casa de mis padres, hemos decidido que nada de niños esta noche. Nos hace falta ponernos al día –Anunció el detective.

Mimi agradeció aquello mentalmente pues no quería un constante recordatorio de lo mucho que todos estaban avanzando en sus vidas y lo retrasada que se encontraba ella de alcanzarlos.

—Miyako y Hawkmon están en la sala, pasen.

Ella y Palmon obedecieron. Cuando se encontró con Miyako, arreglada en un vestido color lila que curiosamente combinaba con su cabello, ésta saltó del sillón a sus brazos en un santiamén dejando entrever que su amiga nunca dejaría de ser esa niña entusiasta que la veía como su _ídolo_ juvenil. Mimi le regresó el abrazo pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado ese sentimiento de amistad y camaradería. En Los Angeles no tenía nada así a excepción claro de Palmon.

Poco a poco la casa comenzó a llenarse de gente y Mimi fue sacando las bandejas con comida. Taichi fue el primero en llegar, tan pronto como la vio la tomó entre sus brazos con demasiada fuerza, comprobando que seguía siendo el mismo bruto que cuando tenía once años.

— ¿Cómo no nos has avisado que volvías? Te habríamos hecho una gran fiesta.

—Ya estamos en una fiesta, Taichi –Musitó Mimi. –Ha sido el trabajo, creí que sería más fácil soltarlo cuando los tuviera a todos en un solo lugar –Se encogió de hombros. –Así que sorpresa.

Taichi sonrió.

—Mimi, siempre tan impredecible –Tomó la mano de la mujer a su lado. –Mira, esta es mi esposa, Sayuri.

La mujer de espeso cabello color caoba le tendió la mano a Mimi, quien la tomó con simpatía. Sayuri parecía una mujer agradable después de todo.

— ¿Y dónde está tu clon? –Preguntó Mimi con sorna. –Digo, he visto las fotos y tiene toda tu cara, sin ofender. –se dirigió a Sayuri en esto último, ésta soltó una risita cantarina.

—Lo hemos dejado con mi hermana –Respondió la mujer. –No teníamos una noche para nosotros desde hace meses.

Mimi por primera vez en días, apreció su soltería.

—Pero vale la pena, créeme, estoy fascinado con ese pequeño diablillo –Anunció Taichi inmediatamente haciéndola repensar las cosas de nuevo.

Así se fue saludando con cada uno de sus amigos de la infancia comenzando con Yamato y Sora quienes parecían encantados de salir de la casa, incluso con un vientre tan abultado como el que portaba Sora, luego se presentaron Jyou y Iori cada uno sin sus respectivas esposas quienes habían permanecido en casa con sus hijos. Después fue el turno de Hikari y Takeru quienes habían tenido un par de mellizos hace casi dos años. Daisuke llegó minutos después, su hijo era de la misma edad que los de los Takaishi, y éste iba en brazos de su mujer, Aname.

—Sé que dijimos no niños pero… —se excusó. –no le conseguido una niñera y Aname realmente quería venir.

Nadie fue capaz de refutar nada. Finalmente el último en llegar fue Koushiro Izumi. Mimi no supo porque pero cuando el pelirrojo cruzó el umbral, todos repentinamente se habían quedado callados y lo habían mirado con pena, como si estuviera enfermo de algo contagioso. La castaña trató de sacar esa idea de su cabeza y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Poco a poco había hecho plática con sus amigos de la infancia, riendo ruidosamente con Sora e intercambiando secretos con Hikari. Se sentía incluida y en casa como cada que volvía a su natal Japón. Mirando a Palmon y a los demás compañeros digimon de sus amigos se daba cuenta que para ellos era más sencillo, después de todo no tenían trabajos, esposas ni hijos que les detuvieran de juntarse cada que quisieran.

—La comida es maravillosa –Expresó Miyako, quien a pesar de estar tomando sólo sidra comenzaba a hablar incluso más que de costumbre. –Eres muy talentosa, Mimi.

—Estoy de acuerdo –Agregó Takeru. –No dudes que te recomendaremos.

—Gracias, eso es lo que necesito después de todo –Contestó Mimi.

—Además luces muy guapa –Le dijo Hikari.

—Es verdad, nosotras después de ser madres ya no podemos usar vestidos como esos –Se quejó Miyako. –Tienes un cuerpo estupendo.

—Sólo mírame –Se burló Sora señalando su gran estómago.

Ella se sonrojó y no supo que contestar ante los halagos. Era cierto que siempre le había gustado recibir atención y que le dijeran lo guapa que es, sin embargo no estaba siendo ella misma últimamente y no supo cómo tomarse aquellas declaraciones de parte de las chicas.

—Ahora que nos reunimos les quiero decir algo que no les había comentado –Murmuró Miyako. –Ken me ha dicho que no lo anunciemos aún pero… ¡Estoy embarazada!

— ¿Qué? –fue la respuesta general.

— ¿No acabas de tener a Hinami? –Preguntó Mimi perpleja.

—Eso fue hace dos años, Mimi –Contestó la peli lila. –Pero entiendo la sorpresa, la verdad es que no ha sido premeditado pero estamos felices. Ken espera que sea un niño y yo igual, sinceramente.

—P-pero… ha sido muy rápido.

— ¿Estás bien, Mimi?

Mimi sintió la sangre correrle lento por las venas de manera que todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido. De pronto el peso de la realidad la golpeó. Miyako estaba embarazada por segunda vez y aquello lejos de ponerla feliz le estaba provocando un terrible miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus amigos que no podían dejar de casarse y reproducirse? ¿En qué momento disfrutaban de la vida? ¿De un buen vino? ¿De un cigarrillo ocasional a la luz de la luna? ¿O sería ella quien estaba disfrutando la vida de la manera equivocada? Quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Quería que la cana plateada que encontró en su almohada el mes pasado fuera un sueño y que sus amigos dejaran de construir familias hermosas con las cuales no podía competir.

Sacudió su cabeza y tragó de fondo lo que le quedaba de vino.

—¡Claro que sí! –gritó falsamente. –Me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Ven acá.

La abrazó para felicitarla e inmediatamente todos hicieron lo mismo, aprovechando el momento de distracción Mimi huyó de la escena lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ojos atraparon a alguien sentado en un solitario sillón. Koushiro Izumi… el único del grupo que como ella, no tendría una esposa la cual presumir ni hijos de los cuales parlar sin descanso. Decidió que nada le haría mejor como tomarse una copa de vino con el antiguo portador del emblema del conocimiento y tomando una botella de la barra, se sentó a su lado.

* * *

Koushiro se encontraba a todas luces, incómodo y completamente arrepentido de haber escuchado el consejo de Taichi.

"Por lo menos Tentomon se lo pasa bien." Pensó en su desesperado intento de buscarle el lado positivo a la situación.

No sabía que había sido peor para él, si Daisuke y su plática de "te envidio tanto por ser soltero" la cual había sonado en exceso falsa o Iori y su tajante "me enteré de lo de Yui, estoy impactado". El caso es que para él cada una de las pláticas que intentaba tener con sus amigos terminaba peor que la anterior. Finalmente desanimado y esperando irse a casa temprano, se acercó a Yamato quien comía disimuladamente de la mesa de bocadillos.

— ¿Que Sora no prohibió las harinas en casa? –preguntó Koushiro con clara burla.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—A mi esposa le cuesta entender que la embarazada es ella y no yo –Se quejó el rubio.

—Oh pobre Yamato que no tiene que cargar un vientre de dos toneladas –Repuso Izumi nuevamente con el fin de fastidiarlo.

Tomó un bocadillo y lo llevó a su boca arrepintiéndose en el momento de hacerlo. Lo devolvió a la servilleta arriesgándose a lucir como un completo energúmeno pero sencillamente no le importó. Aquello era el colmo, primero tenía que soportar las miradas de todos cuando entró por la puerta, luego las lastimeras conversaciones y finalmente la comida era un asco. ¿Qué más podía salirle mal?

—Esto es repugnante –Se quejó Koushiro.

—Vamos, no es un sabor muy común pero está bueno —Dijo Yamato.

—Es un asco –Repitió.

Yamato soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Me ha contado Taichi tu escena de esta mañana.

—Ustedes son como novios adolescentes…

—No la pagues conmigo –pidió Ishida. –Sólo queremos ayudarte, Kou. De verdad no nos gusta verte así.

—Hubiera ayudado que me detuvieran de comprar ese anillo hace un mes –dijo él. –Pero lo entiendo, supongo que Yui también los engañó a ustedes.

Y entonces Koushiro se dio cuenta de algo que no hubiera sido capaz de detectar si no fuera porque era un genio y porque conocía a Yamato desde los diez años. La manera en la que había evitado su mirada y se había abstenido de responder había sido suficiente confirmación para sus terribles sospechas.

—Ustedes odiaban a Yui, ¿No es así?

El rubio resopló.

—¡No la odiábamos! –exclamó. –Sólo no creíamos que fuera buena para ti. Realmente nos parecía demasiado aburrida y no era tan guapa.

— ¿Y porque no lo dijeron antes? –cuestionó enojado. –Antes de que intentara pedirle matrimonio, tal vez.

—Creímos que no era nuestro problema

—De haberme dicho la verdad tal vez me hubieran evitado un gran sufrimiento, ¿Lo sabes?

Yamato parecía un pequeño niño regañado.

—Eso no es justo.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, lo siento no es tu culpa. Creo que me iré a casa ahora.

—Pero es temprano, vamos —Dijo Yamato. —Sólo intenta no pensar en Yui, bebe más vino —le propuso.

A Koushiro aquello no le pareció tan disparatado y antes de ver a Yamato volver a los brazos de Sora pensó que sería una buena idea levantarse y tomar aquella botella de vino que reposaba en la mesa tan sola y abandonada. No pudo hacerlo porque unas delgadas manos blancas le ganaron. Alzó la vista y se encontró con que Mimi Tachikawa y la botella de vino venían hacia él, ella con una sonrisita en la cara. Pensó huir al baño y no tener que entablar conversación con la mujer, no porque no la quisiera, sino porque poco se le antojaba su superficial conversación, sin embargo desechó la idea en cuanto recordó que Mimi acababa de volver de Estados Unidos y probablemente sería la única en toda la fiesta que no estaba enterada de lo de Yui.

Y eso automáticamente la convertía en la mejor compañía.

* * *

Mimi y Koushiro habían bebido de pronto más de media botella de vino entre conversaciones superficiales sobre el trabajo, sobre el nuevo departamento de Mimi, sobre el extraño clima de Japón y más cosas de las cuales hablas con alguien a quien no has visto en tanto tiempo. Sin embargo a pesar de que la conversación no era demasiado sustanciosa ambos parecían encantados con ella.

Mimi se encontraba agradecida de una conversación que no incluyera pañales o peleas maritales, además de que Koushiro siempre le había agradado. Habían sido compañeros de curso durante la primaria y a pesar de que a veces exasperaban al otro, habían hecho una linda amistad después del Digimundo.

Para Izumi era maravilloso poder conversar con alguien que no lo miraba con lástima, además de que Mimi parecía del todo abierta a escucharlo incluso cuando su conversación terminaba siendo acerca del CID y sus recientes investigaciones. Se reprendió por marearla con todo aquello recordando lo poco que a la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo le interesaban estos temas.

—Seguro te estoy aburriendo –se apenó el pelirrojo.

—Estás loco, no tenía idea de que estuvieras trabajando tan duro, Koushiro-kun.

—No se diga de ti, expandiendo tu negocio a otro continente. He de decir que has superado las expectativas, sin ofender.

Mimi no se sintió ofendida de hecho. Ella tampoco hubiera esperado aquello si se hubiese quedado con la imagen de la adolescente berrinchuda con el cabello rosado que solía ser.

—Has crecido mucho —Añadió Izumi sirviendo más vino en su copa.

Tachikawa, arriesgándose a lucir como una completa desquiciada vació el contenido restante de la botella en su boca.

—Vaya, gracias –dijo ella. –No me he sentido tan crecida últimamente. Menos mirando a mi alrededor.

El pelirrojo asintió de manera vehemente.

—Lo entiendo por completo —Replicó éste. —Han fijado la barra bastante alta, ¿No?

—Así es… —Mimi sonrió cambiando el tema. — ¿Te ha gustado la comida?

—No realmente.

—Vaya, al parecer sigues siendo bastante insensible.

Ambos se rieron y Koushiro recordó aquella sensación de alegría que tanto añoraba. No sabía si era el vino haciendo efecto en él o que la risa de Mimi siempre le había parecido contagiosa, sin embargo de pronto se sintió ligero, sin aquella carga que tenía en sus hombros desde la fatídica cena con Yui. Por primera vez desde aquel desaire reía sinceramente.

—Sé que no es para todos —Añadió Mimi defendiendo su cocina. —Pero es importante dar originalidad al cliente.

—Soy un chico bastante tradicionalista.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

El pelirrojo sintió la mano de la mujer subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Por poco se sobresalta ante el contacto pero recordó que Mimi era así: coqueta y afectiva. No tenía por qué asustarse ante un inocente y amistoso toque de brazo.

— ¿Te molestaría llevarme a casa? —preguntó Mimi. —Todos los demás han venido con alguien e iríamos muy apretados.

— ¿No has traído coche?

—Traje la camioneta del trabajo —Respondió Tachikawa. –Pero me siento demasiado mareada para manejar algo tan grande.

Koushiro lo meditó unos instantes. Si sus instintos no le fallaban del todo Mimi estaba llevando aquel coqueteo a algo más. Pensó que seguramente estaría exagerando, después de todo ella jamás se había fijado así en él y no lo haría ahora que se encontraba literalmente en su peor momento. Sólo era un favor de amigos y la excusa perfecta para irse a casa temprano.

—Te llevaré —Anunció finalmente a pesar de que el alcohol había hecho estragos en su cuerpo.

—Perfecto —Concluyó la castaña con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que él hubiera visto.

Era evidente que Mimi era hermosa. Lo había sido siempre y él no había podido evitar sentirse atraído por ella en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo cuando ambos atravesaban la adolescencia, la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban en su curso tenían problemas con el acné o de repente su cuerpo se desproporcionaba de manera extraña, sin embargo Mimi siempre fue exquisitamente perfecta y era imposible para él no encontrarse teniendo un enamoramiento con ella en su juventud. Nunca habían sido más que amigos pero si Mimi se hubiera visto aunque sea un poco interesada él hubiera saltado a un volcán por ella.

Ahora que eran adultos las cosas eran diferentes. Es decir, Mimi seguía siendo preciosa, pero ahora Koushiro no se impresionaba con cosas tan superficiales como un lindo cuerpo o un cabello de comercial, él buscaba mucho más. Buscaba profundidad, inteligencia y sobre todo alguien que le diera paz.

Mimi por su parte se encontraba mareada y confusa. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero lo último que quería ahora era quedarse sola en casa recordando lo poco que tenía a comparación de todos los demás. Bajó del auto y Koushiro la acompañó a la puerta como el caballero que era, metió las llaves en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Se giró hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo y cuando éste parecía listo para decir buenas noches, se lanzó a sus labios.

Ninguno supo que hacer. Koushiro estaba petrificado y Mimi estaba demasiado avergonzada para reaccionar. Finalmente fue él quien la tomó de la cintura provocando que ella lo abrazara por el cuello y se internaran más en aquel magnético beso. Sus labios se movían de manera veloz, reconociendo y adaptándose a los labios de su compañero. Las manos se habían vuelto un revoltijo, tocando aquí, apretando allá, pero siempre en el cuerpo del otro. Cuando Mimi llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Koushiro fue cuando éste la cargó entre sus brazos obligándola a enredar sus piernas en sus caderas y la llevó dentro del departamento terminando justo en el primer sillón que encontró.

La ropa pronto les estorbó. Poco a poco empezaban a descubrir el cuerpo de su acompañante, las curvas, la piel tersa, los lunares y los puntos que hacían gritar. Pronto no eran sólo amigos de la infancia, pronto eran amantes que compartían la mejor experiencia sexual de sus vidas.

No lo hicieron una vez o dos. Koushiro pasó la noche entera en casa de Mimi, conociéndose, tocándose, besándose y descubriendo cosas nuevas a su paso. Mimi no recordaba haber tenido nunca unos labios tan gentiles sobre su piel, que recorrieran ésta con delicadeza y verdadera dulzura, como quien acaricia una obra de arte. Por su parte Koushiro no conocía aquella llamarada que ardía en su interior, era algo desconocido para él pues el sexo con Yui (y con sus anteriores novias) había sido algo placentero pero plano y hasta cierto punto, predecible, sin embargo con Mimi no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Una mordida aquí, un rasguño acá y de pronto Koushiro perdía la cabeza.

La noche se les hizo corta. Todo lo que querían era permanecer en ese lapso de placer y fricción hasta que pudieran. De pronto el mundo se desvanecía y sólo quedaban ellos dos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar, espero disfruten la lectura.

Saludos y un beso enorme!

 _Liss_.


	4. La confesión

**Dos tontos y un bebé.**

Mimi y Koushiro no tienen nada en común. Ella es una mujer independiente y liberal mientras que él es un hombre reservado y tradicionalista. Sin embargo después de una noche en la que el alcohol y los besos se entremezclan ambos se ven inmersos en una nueva aventura la cual los unirá por el resto de sus vidas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Género: Romance

Personajes principales: Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi

Línea temporal: Año 2017, Mimi y Koushiro tienen 28 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: La confesión.**

Jadeó, escupió y repitió.

Por largos minutos Mimi se había encontrado a sí misma en la incómoda posición de estar arrodillada frente al escusado devolviendo todo su desayuno. Se limpió los labios y jadeó, repentinamente sintiéndose mareada, casada y enferma. Se puso de pie, frío sudor recorriendo su rostro y se lavó la cara. Se miró al espejo y su reflejo la asustó. Piel pálida, ojeras debajo de los ojos y los labios temblándole por lo que acababa de pasar.

Finalmente se lavó los dientes de manera prolija y salió del baño, decidida a tomarse un día para descansar y recuperarse. Esa era la mejor parte de dirigir tu propio negocio, tenías la libertad de poder tomar decisiones egoístas de vez en cuando. Llamó a Itsune, su asistente, y le informó que se quedaría en cama ya que algo había hecho a su estómago enfermar. Itsune amablemente accedió a encargarse de sus pendientes y llamar en caso de emergencia antes de desearle recuperarse y colgar.

Mimi volvió a la cama, mareada y con la sensación de que acababa de bajar de un barco en movimiento. Se recostó sobre la almohada y no pasaron ni siquiera diez minutos cuando nuevamente se encontraba frente al escusado vomitando de manera exagerada.

Pronto asumió que no podía quedarse así. Se puso de pie con trabajos, tomó una ducha que sólo sirvió para hacerla tener escalofríos y se dirigió directamente al médico. Se sentía cansada y sinceramente también un poco triste, era terrible enfermar y que no hubiera nadie en casa que cuidara de ti, que te llevara al médico o por lo menos sostuviera tu cabello mientras vomitabas. Realmente sentía una especie de añoranza extraña que no había experimentado antes. Como si se encontrara extrañando a alguien que jamás había conocido.

— ¿Señora Tachikawa?

—Señorita –Corrigió Mimi ofendida. Si había algo que la cabreaba era que le sumaran más edad de la que realmente tenía.

—Perdón, señorita Tachikawa –Habló amablemente la doctora. –Por favor, pase.

Mimi obedeció y la siguió dentro del consultorio. Los doctores la ponían sumamente nerviosa, en especial si eran doctores nuevos y desconocidos. En general el ambiente médico le resultaba escalofriante, aquellas paredes pulcramente blancas, los afiches que te recordaban las muchas maneras en las que puedes llegar a enfermarte y el inquietante olor que resultaba una mezcla entre alcohol y un aroma dulzón, como el de las medicinas.

—Soy la doctora Reiki –se presentó la mujer, quien a pesar de su aspecto duro parecía una mujer afable. –Ahora digame, señorita Tachikawa ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi comenzó a relatarle a la mujer frente a ella lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Ésta preguntó por fiebres o dolores de cabeza y la castaña afirmó a lo segundo pero negó lo primero, alegando que ella no había tenido una fiebre desde 2001 y asegurando que era una joven sana que rara vez se enfermaba.

—Comí un extraño omelette en la mañana –Aseguró la elegida de la pureza. –Quizá fue eso.

—Tal vez –Le sonrió la doctora Reiki. –Pero si no le molesta preferiría hacer algunos exámenes, para descartar una infección o algo más.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, exámenes –Accedió no tan convencida, revisando de manera descuidada en su celular si había alguna noticia de Itsune y del trabajo.

—Igual te daré algo para las náuseas. –dijo la mujer. — ¿Hay alguien que cuide de ti en casa?

—Seguro –Repuso Tachikawa pensando que por lo menos Palmon podría encargarse de ella.

La doctora Reiki le sacó una receta médica y le pidió bajar al laboratorio cuando antes. Mimi hizo caso y llegó hasta los laboratorios donde la pincharon con una pequeña aguja con el fin de sacarle sangre y poder ver realmente qué estaba ocurriendo. Ella dio un respingo pero no se quejó y finalmente cuando todo terminó estaba lista para volver a casa.

—Tendremos los resultados en un rato, se los dejaremos directamente a la doctora Reiki. –aseguró un joven enfermero.

—Gracias –Respondió ella.

Pasó a la farmacia por el medicamente el cual tomó tan pronto como lo tuvo en sus manos y fue a casa a dormir.

…

Mimi despertó pasadas las siete, se encontraba sorprendida ya que ella jamás había sido alguien que pudiera dormir tanto tiempo, sin embargo supuso que la enfermedad la tenía agotada. Se despertó debido al sonido de su teléfono celular y pensando que quizá Itsune había terminado por cagarla en el trabajo, contestó apurada.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Señorita Tachikawa? –Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. –Es la doctora Reiki, tengo los resultados de los estudios.

—Oh bien –Habló Mimi. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No –Se apresuró a decir la mujer. –Pero quisiera poder hablar con usted en mi consultorio. Es importante.

— ¿Muy importante?

—Muy importante.

Mimi colgó sintiéndose repentinamente preocupada. ¿Qué demonios habría visto la doctora Reiki en sus exámenes que sintió la necesidad de llamarla y hacerle ver que era importante? Dijo que no era algo malo pero, ¿Es el cáncer algo malo? ¿La salmonelosis?

Subió a su auto con los nervios de punta y llegó al consultorio lo más rápido que las leyes de Japón se lo permitieron. Ya no se sentía tan mareada y nauseabunda lo cual la alegró, sin embargo el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal seguía rondándola.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto. –sonrió la doctora. Eso era una buena señal, ¿No? Ninguna doctora sonreiría antes de decirte que te quedaban 6 meses de vida, ¿Verdad?

—Gracias por recibirme, ya es un poco tarde.

—No te preocupes, siéntate.

La castaña obedeció como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Señorita Tachikawa… —Echó una ojeada a la hoja. — ¿Puedo llamarte Mimi?

—Claro –Afirmó ella. –De hecho prefiero que lo hagas.

—Bien, Mimi –Emitió otra cálida sonrisa. –Tengo los resultados de tus exámenes, no tienes que preocuparte no hay nada grave ni mucho menos.

—Presiento que en esa oración viene un "pero".

—Pero si encontramos algo que creo que te gustaría saber –Anunció la doctora. –Es la explicación clara de tu asco, tus dolores de cabeza y tus mareos.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Es sencillo, Mimi –Habló ella. –Estás embarazada.

…

—Por favor, Mimi, deja de llorar.

Sin embargo las suplicas de Palmon poco le importaban a la castaña mujer, quien se encontraba tirada en la cama con la cara entre las almohadas, las cuales estaban ya empapadas por sus lágrimas. Frente a ella se encontraba su compañera y mejor amiga, Palmon, quien intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella pero que al parecer fallaba en el intento.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Palmon? No puedo estar embarazada –Chilló Tachikawa.

El mundo se encontraba cayéndose sobre sus hombros. Para empezar se sentía sentimental y nauseabunda otra vez, eso sin contar por supuesto el gran shock emocional en el que se encontraba. Era verdad que no había reglado en esos últimos dos meses que llevaba en Odaiba, sin embargo llegó a creer que el estrés y agotamiento de una nueva ciudad y un nuevo impulso laboral estaban metiéndose con sus hormonas. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado y que no tenía nada que ver con aquello, sino con lo que había sucedido en esa misma cama con…

Sacudió su cabeza y gritó contra la almohada. Ese era otro tema en el cual no quería ni pensar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mimi? ¿No deberías estar feliz?

Mimi recordó que para Palmon y los demás digimon a veces era difícil comprender con exactitud las reacciones humanas y supuso que se estaría preguntando como algo que había sido tan maravilloso para, por ejemplo Sora, era algo tan perjudicial para ella, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que tratara de explicarle un poco la situación.

—Estaría más feliz si tuviera las condiciones óptimas, Palmon.

— ¿Eso qué significa? –Cuestionó el digital con forma de planta.

—Eso significa que no tengo nadie que me apoye, estoy sola, no tengo un novio o un marido que vaya a criar a este bebé conmigo, no estoy casada por lo cual mis padres pegarán un grito en el cielo, tampoco tengo nadie que me ayude con el bebé y con el negocio, no sé nada de niños, no sé nada de embarazos, no sé nada de nada que no sea cocinar con sabores extraños y combinar colores mejor que la mayoría.

Palmon se acercó a la cama y la miró con esos enormes ojos verdosos, unió sus manos con la de ella y de pronto Mimi se percató de que su compañera estaba llorando también. Aquel llanto la conmovió de una manera en la cual no podía expresar con palabras. Palmon había estado a su lado desde que tenía diez años, habían crecido juntas, habían incluso salvado ambos mundos de la temible destrucción juntas. Aunque habían peleado a veces y casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo eran las mejores amigas y sabía que jamás iban a abandonarse.

—Eres ridícula –Soltó Palmon de tajo haciendo que Mimi dejase de lado todos aquellos pensamientos bonitos.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste, Mimi –Repuso la digital llorando con ganas. –Eres ridícula. Por supuesto que no estás sola, me tienes a mí y yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Eres una mujer fuerte y valiente capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga. No necesitas ningún esposo para eso…

—En eso tienes razón… —aceptó la castaña.

—Basta de llorar –pidió Palmon. –Tampoco sabías como ser una niña elegida pero lo lograste, no sabías como expandir tu negocio pero lo hiciste. ¡Serás una madre excelente, Mimi!

De pronto las lágrimas se juntaron de manera más atropellada en sus ojos y soltando un grito que sonó bastante como "¡Buaaaa!" saltó hasta Palmon y la tomó entre sus brazos dejándose consolar. De repente se encontraba pensando en las palabras de ésta, quizá era cierto que no necesitaba de un novio y que podía aprender a ser madre pero ¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

Pensó de pronto en la otra alternativa y sintió escalofríos. Era verdad que ella clamaba ser alguien muy _open mind,_ sin embargo realizarse un aborto era algo que no podía llegar a considerar. No sólo por las implicaciones psicológicas que estaba segura acarrearía a su vida, sino también porque aquello le producía demasiado miedo, quizá más incluso que volverse madre.

De repente pensó en todas sus dudas y crisis actuales y la razón misma de que hubiera quedado preñada. Sabía que había sido dura la vuelta a Odaiba después de darse cuenta que todos sus amigos se encontraban en una etapa de su vida diferente a la suya, el choque cultural había sido paralizante y había añorado lo que ellos tenían pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Se había sentido celosa de lo mucho que ellos podían presumir: hijos, casas, autos, matrimonios…

No lo había admitido en ese momento pero sus celos no eran más que miedo. Miedo de quedarse sola, miedo de nunca crecer y miedo de volverse la patética tía alcohólica y soltera que nadie quiere invitar a las fiestas. Miedo de estancarse y miedo de jamás experimentar aquel amor y aquella alegría que significaba empezar tu propia familia. Hoy por hoy y sin planearlo tenía en sus manos la solución a aquello. Estaba frente a la decisión de volverse madre y comenzar su propia familia (quizá no tradicional pero suya), tener a alguien que estaría con ella, alguien a quien amar y proteger el resto de su vida…

Una sensación de calidez se extendió por su pecho y por primera vez Mimi experimentó lo que era el amor de madre. Tocó su vientre dónde desde hace dos meses se gestaba una nueva vida y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Palmon. –musitó finalmente. –Vamos a hacerlo.

Palmon le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla. Mimi la sujetó con fuerza cuando algo la golpeó de pronto. Algo que no había querido afrontar.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Koushiro?

…

El joven Izumi había tenido un día sinceramente terrible. No sólo había perdido sus llaves la noche anterior por lo que había tenido que tomar el transporte público (el cual le parecía terrible), además de eso se había topado con Yui por lo menos tres veces en la oficina y había presenciado como Hisagi (su nuevo novio), iba a recogerla para llevarla a comer. Sabía que el proceso de superar a su ex novia era lento y que él afortunadamente había avanzado bastante. Por lo menos eso creían sus amigos.

Y sinceramente todo se lo debía a Mimi y es que después de haber pasado la noche en su departamento su confianza en sí mismo se había inflado como un globo. Gracias a ella había podido volver a lucir entero en el trabajo, podía volver a ducharse todos los días e incluso ir por unas copas con sus amigos sin lucir como un patético soltero deprimido. ¡Vamos! Si incluso le había pedido su número a una chica en una cafetería el lunes pasado, aunque no había llamado.

El caso es que Koushiro estaba ahora mucho mejor, su corazón empezaba a sanar y Yui comenzaba a ser cada vez menos constante en sus pensamientos. Todo después de aquella noche con Mimi, aunque claro eso jamás se lo diría a ella, por algo habían estado evitándose desde entonces.

Era cierto que él primero había sentido demasiada vergüenza y por eso no había querido verla, pero después había sido puro miedo. No quería saber que iba a suceder si la tenía enfrente otra vez. La noche que habían pasado juntos había sido grandiosa, realmente fuera de este mundo, sin embargo no quería que tuviera la impresión equivocada. Sí le gustaba la castaña, era hermosa, pero jamás habría considerado que pudieran ser una pareja.

Así que por eso se había sentido tan sorprendido cuando ella le había mandado un mensaje citándolo en un café cercano a su casa esa noche. Por un segundo creyó que se trataría de un mensaje codificado que significaba que quería repetir lo de esa noche pero pensó que conociendo a Mimi, eso era bastante improbable. Tal vez sólo quería aclarar que aquello había sido sólo sexo y terminar aquella incomodidad entre ambos para así poder dejar de evitarse.

Koushiro pensó que aquella era una conversación la cual poco le apetecía tener, pero terminó por acceder y se encontró con ella a las ocho en punto. Lucía igual de guapa que siempre, con el cabello castaño enmarcando su bonito rostro y un suéter rosa pastel con escote en V. se sentó frente a ella sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

—Hola Mimi, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien.

Aquella conversación no parecía tener un rumbo fijo así que Tachikawa se sentó derecha y al parecer fue directo al punto.

—Mira, no quiero andarme con rodeos así que escúchame hasta el final y no digas nada, por favor. –el asintió. –Bien, estoy embarazada, Koushiro. Sé que nos cuidamos pero algo debió salir mal, quizá en una de esas la protección se rompió, no sé pero lo estoy. Voy a tener un bebé y antes de que digas cualquier cosa esa decisión ya está tomada, voy a tenerlo. Creí que era justo que lo supieras pero realmente no quiero pedirte nada, no voy a pedirte que te hagas responsable de un hijo que ni siquiera querías. No diré que es tuyo si eso deseas, yo sola me haré cargo de esto, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tu vida no tiene que cambiar, sólo quería que te enteraras por mí antes de que lo supieran los demás. Perdona si te causo algún inconveniente pero como ya dije, yo planeo hacerme cargo de él sola.

Koushiro sintió todo aquello como un chorro de agua fría en la cara. Pronto experimentó demasiadas cosas a la vez, por un lado el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, sintió escalofríos recorrerlo y un hoyo en el estómago, finalmente lo último que sintió fue una oleada de furia.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? –Preguntó enfadado. –No puedes decidir todo esto sin mí. ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero hacerme responsable? Vamos Mimi, que si esto es verdad…

—¡Por supuesto que es verdad, nunca jugaría con algo así! –Exclamó ofendida.

—Bueno pues entonces ahí está. Vamos a ser padres.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que oíste. –Koushiro replicó, con una voz que sonaba mucho más determinada que la suya. –Vamos a ser padres.

Mimi estaba que no lo podía creer.

* * *

Una gran disculpa por la demora, me he regalado a mí misma unas largas vacaciones que realmente necesitaba pero ahora estoy de vuelta.

Gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario en esta historia.

Saludos

Liss


End file.
